User talk:NickeyLovePJMA
Welcome Hey NickeyLOVEseddie, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:NickeyLOVEseddie page. Before you start editing House of Anubis Wiki, be sure to read the policies and the community portal. Hope you enjoy this wiki! Please leave a message on any admins talk page if you need help with anything! Have a great day, The Admins: Rachim, SunriseDaisy, InsaneBluberry, Punxarox, and Clacier Nice page nickey *giggle* it sucks jk *hides in corner* dont beat me Click meh You know you wanna *Gives knowing look* 06:50, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hehe worked that time now didnt it :) y u no reply : i haz no mouth Click meh You know you wanna *Gives knowing look* 06:51, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey whats Up I finished editing you a photo that i told you i was doing :D i hope you like it its sorta similar to mine Click meh You know you wanna *Gives knowing look* 11:12, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it ^_^ Sorry i forgot peddie :( Click meh You know you wanna *Gives knowing look* 00:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Ahem Nickey dont edit my page you sneaky little ninja Click meh You know you wanna *Gives knowing look* 03:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ''??? 'I said Ninja? Click meh You know you wanna *Gives knowing look* 03:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC)' 'Your Chair Pic It took forever you better be happy! 05:33, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ]] Click meh You know you wanna *Gives knowing look* 05:33, February 2, 2012 (UTC)' Beautiful picture NICKEY WUZ HERE 03:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Ahem Chicken Heh you sneaky little devil i saw you squeezing the milk so dont deny it and besides the horse told me ^_^ he said dont do it as roughly next time and you wont get cheese жЖ╠╬█▓▒░§ÙppеŘ§†ДŘ4Ęˇëя░▒▓█╬╣Жж 08:08, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Well well welll why dont you try and sign your name next time will yah жЖ╠╬█▓▒░§ÙppеŘ§†ДŘ4Ęˇëя░▒▓█╬╣Жж 19:29, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Ummm What did i do that was wrong get your chicken friends to spy on me hmm ????? жЖ╠╬█▓▒░§ÙppеŘ§†ДŘ4Ęˇëя░▒▓█╬╣Жж 21:37, February 10, 2012 (UTC admiT iT ^_^ or face the consequences OF MY NINJARY WRATH :<[ you beast tsk tsk nickey tsk tsk жЖ╠╬█▓▒░§ÙppеŘ§†ДŘ4Ęˇëя░▒▓█╬╣Жж 00:09, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Ps. did you get your geese to spy on meh instead Meany I deleted that mean comment you put on my Tpage or did you get your horses to write it? Well it doesnt matter i still did it жЖ╠╬█▓▒░§ÙppеŘ§†ДŘ4Ęˇëя░▒▓█╬╣Жж 18:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Signiture Looki i changed my signiture to look somewhat cool ^_^ I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 22:30, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Avatar I changed My Avatar ^_^ Look at it I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 23:19, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signiture http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Smurrayinchester/Tutorial/Signature This is a turorial it shows you the steps I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 15:45, February 15, 2012 (UTC Re:Re:Signiture Your very welcome i expect a bow down before my feet *ahem* I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 02:17, February 16, 2012 (UTC) heh ? Really? -_- I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 15:13, February 16, 2012 (UTC) >:) yes you are when i say bow you bow I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 15:59, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Pifie I hope this works I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 16:02, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Edits I made some new edits and i comand you to look at then I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 19:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Where tf is your signiture? Hmm??? I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 17:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I made you Sumthin LOL, Its only censored to shield your child like eyes Made you Sumthingx2 :) Heh Made you some more edits to look at with your childish eyes I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 22:20, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Lunapic 133003515987208 14.jpg Lunapic 133003515987208 11.jpg Lunapic 133003515987208 8.jpg Lunapic 133003515987208 5.jpg Lunapic 133003515987208 2.jpg LOOKIE AND YOU WILL GET A >>>>>COOKIE :) heh seee what i did there lol anyway i made/edited a new avatar and might i say it looks rather fetching it took 3 hours to edit so LOOK_AT_IT_I_COMAND_YOU!!!!!!!!!! Oh and btw i wrote the names on each pairing for ya thats not how it is on my avi i just didnt want you to get confused :D heh CRAP! i forgot to sign my name again D: I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 04:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) and another btw you get NOTHING NO COOKIE .......nothing Yepz Well.......and Happy camper wtf I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 18:57, February 25, 2012 (UTC) No Duh If he doesnt that would be retarted and Anyway i told you the rest so technically you didnt need the names I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 19:39, February 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Smily face If they do there being retarted because mara needs to be in the story O:D I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 03:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) DUHHH ........................yes Z!I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 01:11, February 28, 2012 (UTC) -_- ikr i was like omf were not trying to be mean to each other I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 04:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) OK! Ok ok ill answer but i dont know how so take a look at my new edit i think you will like it I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 23:54, March 1, 2012 (UTC) >:( you better be glad i didnt read that till after i watched it I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 06:27, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Reason because no one else leaves me messages on my TP but you silly gooseI Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 03:32, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Cute Awww thats cute and where are you getting all these Nick photos from? 'I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 04:43, March 4, 2012 (UTC)' Lookie here Look what i found you, Its Mick longing for Nina I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 12:49, March 4, 2012 (UTC) IkR Ikr its adorbs I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 10:51, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok I know we werent and did you find one? I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 23:04, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Dur dur i did because i epic I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 23:12, March 8, 2012 (UTC) OMA U seen this? Code:Minashipper I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 16:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC) >:) Calub was my guess tard................... I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 21:53, March 15, 2012 (UTC) OMG OMFG it was mona i effing Knew it!!!!!! maily cause of your spoiler i still think calebs an appritence!!!! :DDD LOOKIT!!! I changed my Avatar TO '''SPOBY I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 04:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC)'' ... when are you going to reply to me?>:(~! ......creepy face I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 00:38, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Because...... Im so bored I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 09:31, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Better Not That would be selfish '''I Sing....Sweet Tunes Of Love! *Leave me a tale* 09:22, April 6, 2012 (UTC)